Curieux de…
by Cat-Zetyblack
Summary: La recuerda a ella, a Marinette. Recuerda que su tono de cabello era curioso como sus rasgos asiáticos combinados a los de un francés. Recuerda a ver visto esos ojos de un tono azul, mostrando una tristeza que jamás vio en otra persona, pero que pudo reconocer el sentimiento de soledad. Perspectiva de Adrien en mi otra historia "Saveur à..."


**Aclaraciones:**

Este One-shot es un AU. Es decir, aquí no hay poderes héroes o villanos como el universo original.

Este One-shot pertenece a mi otra historia llamada _**Saveur à…. **_Es la misma historia o trama… solo que en la perspectiva de Adrien lo cual hay información que no se mostró en la historia principal. No es necesario leer la primera para entenderle.

**Miraculos: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, no me pertenece solo la trama.**

_**Curieux de…**_

Adrien recuerda la primera vez que vio a Marinette, fue ese día que su padre al fin le dio el permiso de asistir a un instituto después de que Chloé interviniera con esa decisión. La hija del alcalde había logrado convencer a su madre (cuya relación parecía mejorar hace un año, donde Adrien ignora mucho cómo es posible) para que hablara con su padre sobre su futuro escolar y social. Chloé estuvo durante la conversación de los dos adultos y fue la primera en decirle sobre la buena noticia.

Recuerda sus nervios una noche antes del esperado día. Desde que era niño el había querido estar en una escuela como los demás, tener amigos, tareas, exámenes, sentirse como una persona normal y no un niño encerrado en una casa llena de lujos y comodidades que el jamás pidió. Recuerda que no dejaba hacerle preguntas a la asistente de su padre, Natalie, sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurría. Recuerda haber sentido miedo y emoción al mismo tiempo, de esa combinación tan extraña cuando harás algo que sabes que te gustara, pero da miedo por ser la primera experiencia y ser tan desconocido. Recuerda a una impaciente Chloé esperándolo en la entrada con su amiga de nombre Sabrina.

Y la recuerda a ella, a Marinette. Recuerda que su tono de cabello era curioso como sus rasgos asiáticos combinados a los de un francés. Recuerda a la chica levantar la mirada cuando Chloé llamo la atención de todos diciéndoles (presumiendo) ser su mejor amiga de él y quien hijo era. Recuerda a ver visto esos ojos de un tono azul, mostrando una tristeza que jamás vio en otra persona, pero que pudo reconocer el sentimiento de soledad que le recordaba un poco a él.

Estuvo a punto de sentarse junto a ella, pero la chica fue cambiada de lugar por su compañera, Lila Rossi, por un aparenta problema de oído. Fue después de eso que la noto, como todos parecían pasar de ella, ignorándola, y cuando la notaban se reían o marcaban más sus errores ante burlas que para él eran demasiadas pesadas. También noto que al parecer Lila era la principal en provocarlo.

Le pregunto ese día a Chloé sobre la chica, pero ella lo ignoro y le dijo que no se metiera en problemas que son bastantes ridículas, simplemente ridículas. Pero él quería creer que había un por qué. ¿Por qué esa chica de mirada triste obtenía esa actitud nada agradable de sus demás compañeros?

Pero cuando pregunto por ella (después de algunas semanas de establecer una especia de amistad o de agrado con todos, a pesar de la actitud de Chloé), contestaron de la misma forma negativa.

"_No te conviene hablar con ella", "no es de fiar", "es mala", "es una pésima amiga, te apuñalara la espalda cuando menos lo esperes", "es una mentirosa". _Con más comentarios demasiados ofensivos, con malas palabras de promedio que él no desea volver a recordar, con diferentes expresiones, ira, fastidio, tristeza, decepción, asco, entre otros. No le pregunto a Lila por una extraña razón. No se fiaba demasiado con ella, después de que una ocasión, apareció un rumor sobre una posible relación amorosa entre los dos (algo que Chloé no dudo en encargarse en desmentir) Lila le juro no saber nada de dicho rumor, que se propago por un momento fuera de la escuela, y casi obtenía problemas con su padre.

Todos los comentarios parecían tener una pizca de verdad ante los tonos de voces tan feroces. Pero algo no cuadraba, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Marinette apenas hablaba o alzara la vista y siempre desaparecía en las horas de descanso. No parecía la chica desalmada que todos comentan en los pasillos. No con esa mirada suave que apenas muestra al estar enfocada en el piso o en lo que sea que estuviera garabateando en su libreta en las horas de clase.

Decidió hablarle después de un mes de estar en la escuela, pero la chica apenas escuchaba el timbre salía corriendo del salón a saber dónde. Jamás pudo acercarse, no cuando Lila parecía pegado a él o cuando Chloé lo jalaba con ella y Sabrina al comedor para disfrutar de su merienda o de un pequeño respiro. Él hablaba con los de su salón, si, se lleva mejor que Chloé con ellos, todos parecían apreciarle y tenerle algo de estima. Pero él se sentía más a gusto con Chloé e incluso con Sabrina, tal vez sea el hecho que con ellas Lila no se acerca a él. Aun así, no había forma de hablarle a Marinette.

O eso creía…

Le volvía a preguntar a Chloé del motivo del trato que tenía los demás con Marinette, en uno de sus descansos cuando su plan de hablarle se había frustrado por la velocidad de la chica y la distracción de Lila y su estúpida actitud tan caballerosa con los demás (había perdido la cuenta de sus planes). Recuerda que la chica de actitud pesada y mimada, le había dedicado una mirada furiosa e incomodando a Sabrina que se había dedicado en comer su merienda.

-Te diré solo esto, no creas en todo lo que dicen de esa panadera molesta. –dijo esa vez con una voz dura y molesta –La panadera no es nada de lo que dicen, y sobre todo no creas en nada de lo que diga esa italiana falsa. Marinette es una panadera molesta.

Después le prohibió preguntarle de nuevo. Y el tampoco quiso insistir, pero sus ganas de conocer a Marinette aumentaron, como en su insistencia en intentar hablarle. Marinette debía tener una versión de todo, aunque después de varios meses se estaba dando por vencido, hasta que su mala suerte parecía dejarlo tranquilo y darle buena fortuna.

Ese día, Natalie le marco avisando que su guardaespaldas se atrasaría en ir por el de su clase de esgrima por asuntos del trabajo de su padre. Le pidió permanecer en el instituto y esperar a que fueran por él. Adrien insistió en usar el metro algo que se le fue negado. Ese día Adrien decidió no hacer caso esta vez, ese día decidió tomar sus cosas y caminar dispuesto a llegar a su hogar por su propia cuenta, solo camino unas pocas cuadras cuando la vio, con un mandil en la cintura, con el cabello recogido dejando al descubierto su cuello, con una sonrisa pequeña mientras dejaba dos tazas de cafés a un grupo de chicos.

Ese día descubrió a Marinette trabajando en una cafetería de nombre extraño, _Miraculer._

Debe admitir que debió pensar antes de entrar, pero él sabe que se lleva más por sus impulsos y luego los razona. Entro al local con intención de hablarle, dirigiéndose a la barra. Pero una corazonada impidió que pronunciara su nombre y enfocara su vista en el cartel donde contenía los tipos de cafés, con sus sabores y precios. Todo eso con la chica dándole la espalda centrada en preparar las bebidas, hasta que sintió su presencia y se diera la vuelta.

-Bienvenido a _Miraculer_, ¿Qué dese…? –Marinette se había interrumpido mirándolo en reconocimiento. Como también teniendo una expresión de lo asustada que estaba. Adrien decidió mirar de nuevo el menú, fingiendo no conocerla o no mostrando algún rastro de reconocimiento. Algo le decía que la asustaría más si hiciera todo lo contrario. Y eso es lo que quiere evitar.

-Quiero un Frappe especial _Ladybug, _por favor. –contesto usando su ligera sonrisa.

Marinette asiente con la cabeza, murmurando –En un momento, por favor tome asiento. –Tan bajo y tembloroso que le provocó una sensación de ternura.

Toma asiento después de agarrar cualquier libro de la repisa. Procuro sentarse un poco más lejos de los demás clientes. Le manda un mensaje a Natalie sobre su ubicación, inventándose cualquier excusa poco creíble, y después se centra en su lectura. Noto a Marinette estar distraída, en varias ocasiones a tropezado con sus propios pies y casi tiraba la mayoría de las tazas. Ganándose en varias ocasiones un regaño de un hombre de cabello oscuro con unos particulares ojos verdes.

No intento nada ese día, no intento establecer una conversación como se había propuesto hacer varios meses atrás, dejó que las cosas se mantuvieran así, yendo a la cafetería después de su clase de esgrima, sentarse cerca de la sección de libros y seguir con su lectura mientras era atendido por esa chica de mirada triste, disfrutando del Frappe _Ladybug. _Como también evitando acercase a ella durante la escuela, presentía que la chica estaba más cómoda dentro de la cafetería, parecía un lugar seguro para ella. Era un pequeño acercamiento, pero Adrien no iba a solo conformarse con eso, quería conocer a Marinette. Esa idea no saldría de su cabeza hasta conseguirlo.

\- ¿Desea algo más? –pronuncio Marinette con ese tono de voz bajo y suave que normalmente usa, al parecer, en su trabajo. Deja su libro dedicándole su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-No, gracias –Marinette asiente. Dispuesta a irse, pero Adrien se había decidido que era tiempo que esa deseada conversación se diera. –Aunque …. –La chica se detiene obteniendo su atención. Adrien intento tener una postura relajada, aunque por dentro estuviera bastante nervioso, jalando su cabello rubio. –Me gustaría saber tu nombre.

Vio a Marinette parpadear, como si intentara procesar la información. Su incomodidad era reflejada en su rostro, pero el procuraba tener una expresión inocente con tal de no asustarla o que lo ignore. Después de algunos segundos la chica contesto haciendo una ligera mueca.

-Marinette….

Adrien tuvo que contener cualquier expresión de victoria que sentía en su interior. Debe seguir con su actuación de no conocerla, como lo ha estado manejando los últimos días.

-Marinette, es bonito el nombre. Parecido a la de una princesa…. –Adrien no conocía de princesas, solo las que estaba en Disney, y eso muy vagamente. Fue un instinto lo que dijo, y realmente la definición de _Princess _le que quedaba a Marinette. –Soy Adrien.

La chica con una expresión bastante difícil de descifrar, asiente con la cabeza para que después desapareciera detrás de la barra y a travesera la puerta con un pequeño letrero indicando que solo personal puede entrar.

Fue un pequeño comienzo, como también una gran iniciativa para Adrien para ser más fluido con ella, después de ese día, Adrien siempre la saludaba ya sea con su nombre con el apodo de _Princess, _después intento varias veces tener una conversación más extensa, pero la chica lograba zafarse de él, para su frustración.

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo chico –Le había dicho una vez el esposo de la dueña, Plagg, (quien se había presentado cuando su esposa Tikki lo había interrogado con sus intenciones con Marinette) –Esa chica es bastante terca cuando quiere. Solo provocaras que te den una orden de restricción.

-No le hagas caso –pronuncio Tikki antes de que se fuera –Yo he notado como te observa en ocasiones. No te rindas.

Sabía que esos dos mal pensaba sus intenciones, solo quería conocerla, ayudarla, ser su amigo si ella se lo permitía. Quería dejar de ver esos ojos tristes y ver su verdadero brillo, verla sonreír por varias veces, aunque sus chistes al parecer no sean del todo graciosos. Quería saber quién era Marinette, si era la chica horrible que todos murmuraban en los pasillos o la chica que Chloé le asegura que es diferente.

~o~

Esto siguió por un mes completo, Adrien evitaba tener cualquier contacto con ella en la escuela, más que solo mirarla en ocasiones. Pero en la cafetería la saludaba e intentaba hablar con ella o por lo menos contarle un chiste. Comienzo acostumbrarse, cayendo a una pequeña rutina entre los dos. Hasta que un día, cuando entro a la cafetería Marinette lo observo con un pequeño sonrojo y manos temblorosas, le devolvió el saludo pronunciando su nombre.

Sabe que debió callarse. Tiene un severo problema con la frase "pensar antes de actuar".

-Es lindo como dices mi nombre.

Noto su incomodad, Marinette pronuncio algunas palabras en el orden incorrecto y no entendió casi nada de lo que le dijo. Evito su risa, mientras se iba a su lugar de siempre y esperara su Frappe, Marinette estuvo bastante distraída y fue regañada en varias ocasiones por Plagg. Por suerte Marinette fue apoyada por esa chica de nombre Alya, quien la había dedicado un guiño como si lo felicitara por la acción de Marinette.

Si, fue una pequeña victoria más.

Y le gusto la consecuencia de esa acción.

Su pequeña rutina comenzó a ser aún más notorio para ambos, Adrien anhelaba sus días de esgrima, como también que su clase terminara e irse a la cafetería _Miraculer, _saludar a Marinette y que este se lo devolviera (solo que ahora evitaba pronunciar su nombre) mientras le entregaba su Frappe _Ladybug_, y dedicarse en la lectura después de que Marinette se retirara ya sea atendiendo más gente o desparecer detrás de la barra. Y al final esperar a su guardaespaldas que fuera por él.

También noto que en ocasiones su mirada se encontraba con la de Marinette cuando pensaba que podía observarla por unos momentos de reojo. Cuando eso pasaba, sentía su propio sonrojo expandirse por sus mejillas tratando de enfocarse de nuevo en su lectura.

Así duraron unos meses más, Adrien había decidido no hostigarla tanto con sus insistencias, dejándola tranquila con solo saludarla. Pero de nuevo su corazonada pudo más con el intentando de nuevo, sin chistes por esta ocasión.

\- ¿Siempre estás trabajando? O ¿Solo coinciden con mis prácticas de esgrima? –Sabía que ya le había hecho esa pregunta, pero sabía que esta vez se la contestaría.

-Coinciden con tus prácticas de esgrima…. Pero suelo también trabajar los sábados si Tikki requiere ayuda –Comento encogiéndose de hombros, Adrien aprovechando que la chica parecía cooperar esta vez, decidió continuar.

\- ¿Y te pagan? –sabe que fue algo estúpido de preguntar, ¡Obviamente lo hacían! Pero era terreno nuevo para él. Por suerte a Marinette no parecía molestarle la pregunta.

-Sí, lo suficiente.

-Por eso siempre te veo –dice pensativo, o tratar de fingirlo. Siempre la veía, de lunes a viernes dentro de un instituto en un mismo salón. Chloé era como testigo de sus constantes observaciones hacia ella. - ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

Noto a Marinette un poco incomoda, pero siguió contestándole con un ligero tartamudeo –N-No soy muy buena en ello.

-Ya veo. –Sabía que había algo más, pero no iba a insistir en un tema que era bastante delicado para esa chica que comenzaba abrirse un poco a él. Toma de su Frappe. Y guiándose por el ambiente que los rodeaba, habla de nuevo –Sabes yo tampoco sabía muy bien cómo hablar con otras personas que no fueran mi padre, Natalie y mi amiga de la infancia Chloé. Nunca había estado en una escuela, nunca había tenido amigos, Esto es nuevo para mí.

La miro, esos ojos azules mostraban una suavidad y compresión en sus palabras, como también observo el pequeño sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, ¿Sera tan suaves como aparentaban? Adrien tuvo que controlar su mano antes de que este actuara.

-Aunque la gente suele sentirse cómodos conmigo por alguna razón.

-Es por tu sonrisa –No esperaba la contestación de Marinette, lo susurro, pero él pudo ser capaz de escucharla. Noto como la chica había notado su propia acción volviendo hablar de forma rápida y nerviosa –Es sincera, la sonrisa es sincera, tu eres sincero. Por eso eres cómodo para los demás, quiero decir con todos, ¡incluso conmigo! Y tal vez con Alya si hablas con ella. ¡Y eso es genial!, ¡tú eres genial!

-Sincera…. –murmuro interrumpiendo el parloteo nervioso de Marinette. Le había dicho otras descripciones como perfecta dicha por su padre y Chloé. Como también intentaba no mostrar más felicidad de la que sentía, no era el único que observaba entre los dos. Ríe por un momento –Tienes razón Marinette.

Después de eso las conversaciones fueron más frecuentes, en la escuela parecían desconocidos (hecho que no le gustaba mucho a Adrien). Pero en _Miraculer _eran amigos. Algo que Adrien tuvo que aclarar una vez cuando Plagg no dejaba de llamarlos "tortolos", queriendo evitar la incomodad de Marinette, especulo ser solamente amigos. Provocando la inconformidad de Alya que varias veces declaraba que ambos son un par de ciegos, apoyada por su novio Nino (quien tiene una gran amistad con el futuro Dj).

Logro no solo ser amigo de Marinette, también logro que ella tuviera más tacto con las demás personas como lo son con Nino y Alya. Los cuatro estaban logrando fortalecer una amistad que sabía que duraría por mucho tiempo. Como también su objetivo más importante lo estaba logrando, conocer a Marinette.

Sabe que Marinette tiene a dos padres amorosos y quienes hacen los mejores panes de Paris, sebe que su gran sueño es ser una gran diseñadora de modas, que tiene un don natural para crear prendas, de cualquier estilo y accesorios. Que su cantante favorito es Jagged Stone, como a él. Sabía que le gustaba y que no, las pequeñas reacciones si algo le disgustaba o tenía el diseño de un vestido en mente. Lo buena que es con lo video juegos y le mostro como prepara el café, capuchinos, frappe y lattes.

Y él también le conto sobre el, sobre su rara relación que tiene con su padre, la desaparición de su madre y el como la extraña en ocasiones. Su extenso horario tan apretado entre su trabajo de modelaje, sus clases de chino, piano y sus prácticas de esgrima. E incluso la chía reconocía cuando mentía y cuando no.

No sabría decirse cuando lo noto, cuando noto que su actitud hacia ella comenzaba a ser más relajada, espontanea, siendo como realmente es cuando no está rodeado por cámaras, con su padre o compañeros que se guían por su imagen. Con Marinette dejaba salir esa personalidad que muy poca gente conoce. No sabe en qué momento su sentimiento de curiosidad hacia Marinette cambio a uno de gusto, a ese tipo de gusto que tiene hacia una persona en particular y que sabe o espera que sea mutuo. Y se fortalezca a un enamoramiento.

Fue consciente que el apodo de _Princess _o _Mi lady_ eran más frecuente para referirse a ella, que solía observarla más de la cuenta, mirándola de reojo ya sea en la escuela o en la cafetería cuando la chica estaba ocupada, que buscaba la forma de hacerla reír por que adoraba escucharla, que procuraba tomar cualquier oportunidad en abrazarla solo para percibir su aroma natural combinada con el olor de café que recientemente preparo. Solía pensar en ella, teniendo una sonrisa que varias veces Chloé le aclaraba que parecía ser ridícula.

Pero claro, sus actitudes hacia Marinette fueron más notorios en la escuela, Lila fue una de las primeras en notarlo.

Ese día había salido junto con Chloé y Sabrina por un momento, a buscar algo que la rubia requería. Cuando regresaron al salón, noto como Lila aparentaba tener los ojos llorosos mientras todos de la clase estaban atentos a lo que decían, Marinette estaba concentrada en su libreta, sabía que estaba concentrada con un nuevo diseño.

\- ¿Estas bien Lila? –pregunto más por costumbre a que realmente le interesara. Lila no dudo en abrasarle comenzando a llorar, haciendo que todos la mirara con pena. Escucho como Chloé bufaba y murmuraba "Ridículo, simplemente ridículo"

\- ¡Oh, Adrien! Ha desaparecido mi collar que me regalo mi querida abuela.

-Hay que buscarlo –Comento Max, los demás asistieron comenzando a mover las cosas del salón con tal de encontrar el collar.

Chloé, no parecía dispuesta en ayudar como también impedía que Sabrina hiciera lo mismo. Adrien intentaba moverse, pero Lila lo había sujetado con tal de seguir llorando en sus brazos. Miro por un momento a Marinette que se había parado de su asiento, por su acción la chica parecía irse, pero algo en su mochila la había detenido, poco después saca el collar que los demás buscaban.

\- ¡Es mi collar! –La chica señalo hacia Marinette, llamando la atención de todos. –Marinette …. ¿Tu…. Lo tomaste?

Todos la observaron molestos, la mala reputación que Marinette tenía no ayudaba en absoluto. Todos sabían lo "mala persona" que era Marinette, todos menos Chloé y el.

\- ¿También eres una ladrona? –dijo Iván

\- ¿Por qué eres tan mala Marinette? –murmuro Rose

\- ¡Cada vez caes tan bajo! –grito Alix.

La chica había bajado la mirada intimidada por los comentarios de los demás, Adrien sentía que algo comenzaba a molestar la parte baja de su estómago, su amiga, la chica que estaba enamorado era atacada. Si, tal vez si no hubiera notado la sonrisa de satisfacción que Lila contenía ante la escena, si Chloé no le hubiera aclarado que Marinette no era lo que decía, si no la hubiera encontrado en esa cafetería, si no la hubiera conocido. Tal vez pensaría lo mismo que los demás. Pero no paso.

Pronuncio su nombre no con la intención de pedirle explicaciones como los demás lo hacían, solo lo dijo para mirarla y que ella lo mirara a él.

-Yo no lo tome –dijo firme, sin temblarle la voz. Sorprendiéndolo. –No sé cómo llego ahí.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Las cosas no aparecen mágicamente! –pronuncio Kim. Tomando el collar de forma brusca provocando que Marinette se tropezara y callera.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, los insultos aumentaron con una Lila alegando estar desilusionada de que algún día pudiera ser amiga de Marinette. Escucho como su amiga intentaba defenderse haciendo una mueca de dolor en ocasiones. El grito de Chloé fue lo que le hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡Basta! –Logro callar a todos, Adrien aprovechando el desconcierto de la italiana la aleja sin ser tan brusco, acercándose a Marinette con tal de ayudar a levantarse. - ¡Son unos inútiles! ¡¿Qué no ven que la panadera esta lastimada?!

Adrien toma a Marinette en brazos, se dirige a la salida ignorando a los demás que ahora aparentaba preocupación por su amiga. Evito de igual forma en gritarles como Chloé lo hacía. Sobre todo, hacia Kim y Lila.

\- ¡Sí que son unos cabezotas manipulables! –Pronuncio de nuevo Chloé, comenzando a caminar hacia él, seguida por Sabrina. Para sorpresa de todos. Pero Lila con tal de tener aun todo a su favor comenzó a hipear de tal manera de que todos se enfocaran en ella. Chloé le dedico una mirada de odio, para luego rodar los ojos –Sabrina, trae la mochila. –Pidió (ordeno) a la mencionada para luego caminar al par de Adrien - ¿Realmente son idiotas o solo les conviene?

Adrien sintió a Marinette encogerse de hombros recargándose más en su pecho como una forma de ocultarse. No la soltó hasta llegar a la enfermería, y dejarla en una cama, Sabrina dejo las cosas de Marinette aun lado de la cama. Ambas chicas se alejaron hacia la puerta, Chloé antes de irse, le dedico una mirada a Marinette.

-No cambia nada panadera, no me agradas y yo no te agrado. –aclaro con ese aire de superioridad que tanto imita de su madre, Adrien no entendía a lo que se refería, pero Marinette parecía procesar la información. Chloé se encoje de hombros al entender la confusión de su no-amiga –Piensa que estamos a mano.

Salió, dejando un incómodo silencio entre los dos. Casi al instante la enfermera entro y revisa el tobillo de la chica. Marinette parecía tratar de entender la palabra de Chloé ante su expresión relajada y una ligera sonrisa en los labios, parecía haber encontrado la respuesta. Cuando la enfermera termino, aclarando que solo era una ligera hinchazón, nada grave, dándole una pastilla para el dolor y aplicando una pomada en la zona afectada que según la enfermera le especifico cuando pregunta era para bajarle la hinchazón.

-Puedes regresar a casa si quieres –comento la enfermera –No tiene caso que regreses a clases.

Se retira, volviendo a reinar el silencio entre los dos. Adrien se sentía como las primeras veces que intentaba acercarse a ella. _Miraculer_ era el lugar donde los dos interactuaban y donde Marinette se sentía segura. Pensando que debía acompañarla a casa, para tener esa platica que ambos no querían ser consientes en hacer. Comenzó a hablar

-Iré por mis cosas y te acompañare a casa –Noto el sobresalto de Marinette, como también cuando muerde su labio, Adrien sospechaba que la chica no sabía qué hacer. Volvió hablar –Yo ya sabía tu nombre antes de verte en esa cafetería. Me sorprendí tanto verte con ese mandil y repartiendo cafés. –Estaba nervioso, su voz temblaba ligeramente. No quería sonar como un acosador o algo que pudiera arruinar toda la relación que tiene con ella. –También se lo que Lila hace contigo y con los demás. Chloé me lo dijo el primer día que estuve aquí… Desde…

-No aquí –lo interrumpe, saliendo de la cama, tomando sus cosas. Adrien como un reflejo toma su muñeca, nervioso en haber provocad algún malestar a la chica. Pero en cambio Marinette le dedica una sonrisa –Nos vemos en un rato.

Fueron algunos segundos en procesar la información, cuando entendió el mensaje asintió y la soltó. Dejando que Marinette saliera del plantel.

Durante su clase de esgrima no deja de pensar en que decirle cuando llegara a la cafetería, como debería bordar el tema, siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras. Provocando que varias veces le patearan el trasero, pero eso poco le importo. No dejaba de ver la hora y sentir sus propios nervios atacarle a su forma. Cuando fue la hora, fue el primero en salir corriendo de los vestidores y llegar a la dichosa cafetería. Atravesó la puerta con respiración agitada y sin dudar irse a su lugar de siempre esperando que Marinette llegara con su bebida, aunque en esta ocasión llevaba también la bebida _Chat Noir _que una vez Plagg lo obligo a probar. Cuando Marinette se sentó y ambos dieron un sorbo a su bebida con el evidente nerviosismo. Adrien decidió continuar con lo que había dicho.

-La primera vez que te vi fue en clase, tu cambiando de lugar de Lila por su problema de oído. –Intentaba aparentar estar tranquilo, cuando sentía que su corazón iba demasiado deprisa. –Recuerdo preguntarle a Chloé sobre ti, pero bueno… Ya sabes cómo es ella. Solo me pidió que no creyera en que todo lo que Lila o los demás digieran sobre ti. –las palabras salían de forma fluida, y la expresión de Marinette parecía sorprendida bebiendo más de su bebida. –Intente hablarte, varias veces. Pero siempre salías de salón cada vez que tocaba el timbre y Chloé me jalaba para comer con ella. Fue realmente una suerte que mi guardaespaldas se atrasara por un trabajo de mi padre y terminara en la cafetería. Verte aquí fue una sorpresa enorme.

Se queda callado, cuando llego a la parte difícil de su discurso. No sabía que palabras podía utilizar para expresarse mejor. Que Marinette entendiera su insistencia a por hablarle, aunque él no comprendiera del todo el por qué. Pero la chica parecía compadecerse de él, continuando la conversación con su pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué siempre intentas hablar conmigo? – Adrien también se lo pregunto varias veces, pero esta vez dejo que su mente se desconectara de nuevo y volviera a ser sincero. Como Marinette describe si sonrisa.

-No lo sé, tal vez escuchar todas las cosas que decían de ti y que tu apenas hablaras en clase, no concordaba con la camarera que siempre era amble con todos y parecía bromear con sus jefes. En parte Chloé siempre insistía que no eras nada de lo que decían.

Marinette sonríe –Decía que era molesta ¿Verdad?

-Una panadera molesta –Bromea el chico intentando imitar la voz de su amiga de la infancia –Ridículo, simplemente ridículo.

Marinette suelta una carcajada, que tanto adora escuchar. Sentía como el ambiente se estaba ablandando, dejando todo lo que antes le preocupa el chico. Faltaba el siguiente paso. La más importante.

-Pero cuando nos hicimos amigos –continua Adrien llamando de nuevo la atención de Marinette. Deja que sus instintos lo dominen, tomando la mano de la chica, dándole una pequeña caricia. Estaba nervioso y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar tan rápido. –Sabía que la Marinette que me dejo ver su diseño de una sudadera con detalles de gato, de la chica que suele ser algo torpe en ocasiones y tan lista y creativa en otras, quien tiene un corazón tan puro y noble, no puede ser la misma que tanto mencionan los demás. –se había acercado lo más posible sin invadir aun su espacio personal, desviando su mirada de sus ojos a sus labias, por unos segundos. Deseaba tanto hacer cualquier acción más atrevida, pero necesitaba que Marinette le correspondiera sus sentimientos, así que continuo –La Marinette que mencionan en los pasillos, no es la misma que tanto cariño le tengo… Quien me ha enamorado con cada posible platica que me permitió, _Mi lady._

Adrien recuerda mucho ese día, con pequeños sonrojos y usándolo para molestar a su novia.

Recuerda que Marinette había terminado el pequeño espacio que los separaba y uniendo sus labios en una pequeña caricia inocente en ese momento. Recuerda que se sintió tan feliz que correspondió el beso, tomando las mejillas (comprobando que eran tan suaves como se lo imaginaba) profundizando más el beso con sabor a café de vainilla y fresa con Blue Berry.

Aun puede recordar la sonrisa feliz de Marinette y sus ganas de besar de nuevo, pero las bromas de Plagg, las felicitaciones de Alya, Tikki (que estaban al pendiente de ellos en ese momento) y poco después Nino. Había frustrado sus planes…. Aunque no se quejó tanto.

Recuerda cada cosa de su ahora relación. La sorpresa de todos de la clase cuando llegaron tomados de la mano y afirmara que era su novia. El cómo Chloé aceptaba su relación a su manera, teniendo más interacción con Marinette, aunque ambas intentaban aclarar que no eran amigas. Cuando conoció los padres de Marinette y le enseñaron a realizar los panes tan famosos de parís. Cuando Marinette conoció a su padre, y a pesar de que fue una interacción bastante incomoda, su padre al final acepto la su relación aclarando que no podía distraerse de sus actividades. Las noches de desvelo ante las llamadas telefónicas y ninguno deseaba colgar, las noches de película, los momentos incomodos que Tikki y Plagg se empeñan en realizar. Y como cualquier pareja sus momentos incomodos, como las discusiones, por lo problemas que lila mete a Marinette (su novia era tan terca, que no le permitía arreglar la situación que tiene ella con los de la clase). Sus celos bastantes molestos hacia el guitarrista hermano de Juleka, Luka, quien deba entretenimiento en _Miraculer. _Los celos cómicos de Marinette hacia su amiga Kagami, con quien practica en sus clases de esgrima. Las dobles citas con Nino y Alya. Los momentos privados, esos momentos que sus manos no puede alejarse del cuerpo de Marinette por mucho tiempo, ya se abrazándola, con caricias inocente y no tan inocentes, y verla sonrojar cada vez que la llama _Princess _o _Mi lady, _cuando ella lo llamo _Gatito _y fue su turno de sonrojarse. Los besos, su parte favorita, los besos tiernos, atrevidos, cálidos, variedad de besos.

Recordaba cada detalle, tanto buenas como las malas. Tanto las alegres como las tristes, los momentos especiales y las maravillosas. Están ahí, uno al otro, amándose. Y realmente adoraba que su curiosidad no lo haya matado, y tuviera tan buena fortuna.

_**Fin.**_

**Comentarios:**

Al fin pude terminarlo. A pesar que tenga tantos pendientes en la escuela.

En fin…

Como verán es la perspectiva de Adrien de mi otro One-Shot _**Saveur à… **_con algunas cosas extras que en la otra mini historia no tenía. Espero que le haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios.

Y perdonen si está más melosa y cursi (juro que no suelo escribir tan así) pero después de los dos últimos capítulos de la tercera temporada, me dejo con una sensación amarga. No tengo nada en contra entre Luka y Kagami, me encariñe tanto con esos dos, que varias veces me siento más identificada con Kagami. Que suelo pensar son utilizados como una compensación de los sentimientos de Adrien y Marinette. Así es como lo veo, o como lo siento… pero en fin… y no solo eso por el R.I.P del cuadro amoroso principal… si no por la decisión de Chloé, me decepcione soy de esas que se encariña con los malos y esperan que cambien (?

Por eso tenía que acabar con este One-Shot para tener un momento de Adrinette, aunque sea imaginaria o hecha por mi autoría.

_**Sayo **_


End file.
